Runaway, Don't Stop
by Jonasfan818miley
Summary: JONAS: What happens when Nick and Alex are kidnapped and Nick needs his insulin? Can Joe find them? Rated T just in case. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Okay so here is the first chapter. Remember I am new at this, and can you please review.

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter One: New Home

Alex's P.O.V

I was on my way down the deserted street; I can't believe I talked my parents into letting me come on this trip. I don't get it; a teacher is supposed to make sure all the students are on the bus before they leave. Now they're back at the hotel, and I am just trying to find my way back. A cold breeze hit my face as I turned the next corner. Why didn't I bring a jacket? I had been asking myself that question for about half an hour now. Oh wait I know why, because it's summer time. I don't need a jacket. Yah right, now I wished I never took that advice from ironically summer, my best friend who just left me not even bothering to tell me that the bus was leaving. Why did I even come on this trip? Right I let summer and Justin talk me into it. "Oh come on it's going to be fun" said Justin. Yeah right! I am freezing and lost in a city, where I don't know where anything is. I decided to stop at a pay phone and try to call my teachers cell, or Justin's cell phone. I wish that my parents would just let me get that cell phone I wanted last year. "No Alex. You're not going to need a cell phone" my dad said. Yah right! Now what do you have to say, huh? Now that I am lost in L.A and could get mugged at any moment, what can they say now? I looked down to my feet keeping my arms as close as possible for warmth. When I hear a van coming up near me, I lift my head to see who it is, maybe it's one of my teachers after they found out I was gone. No I was completely wrong; it was a black van with tinted windows. The door opened and I was yanked inside, once inside I started crying out for help. The guy who grabbed me just looked at me, as if he were enjoying my fear. As if he is feeding off of my fear, I didn't stop "Help! Anyone, please Help ME!" I cried out at the top of my lungs. No one heard me except for whoever grabbed me. I guess they got tired of me screaming, so they tied my hands behind my back and put tape over my mouth. I wasn't about to be defeated by them that easily. I still screamed as much as I could, but they were muffled. No one would hear I'd most likely be dead by morning. I gave in to my sore throat and stopped screaming, no one would hear anyways. I looked around the dark van, and I couldn't find anything my eyes still never adjusted. Then the van came to a sudden stop, I didn't even really know that we were driving for so long. I looked up through the tinted window; we were at what looked like a stadium. "You guys know the plan right?" asked the one man, who was driving, I figured he was the leader. The other two men nodded. "Wait what about her? She wasn't a part of the plan." said the one guy who pulled me into the van. "We'll take her with us; they'll have to let us do anything with a hostage." The leader said. The other two nodded once again, and the one that was sitting in the passenger seat grabbed me. I was dragged out of the van, and stood up outside the van. "You behave now, you hear?" he said. I just nodded, and did what I was told. He then untied me and un-taped my mouth, "you're going to act like our daughter, and niece. Got it?" he said. "Okay" I agreed, to afraid of what he would do if I refused. He took my arm and led me to the "meet and greet" sign. He looked at the guard who just nodded and let us in. I was guessing that he was in on the plan or whatever they were doing. The man dragged me in and we followed the leader down a long hallway, which was brightly lit. We walked until we reached the first door. "Knock on the door, and act like you're alone." one of the men said. I nodded and waited for them to be out of sight. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened and I saw the best looking man I'd ever seen. "Hi, uh... are you suppose to be here?" he asked. I just looked at his curly hair and his perfect eyes. "Uh... h-hi. I uh just wanted t-to..." I said starting to trail off in what I'm exactly supposed to do. "Okay, anyways I need to be getting ready for the concert. Did you want an autograph?" he asked. I just felt my heart start to race, my palm getting sweaty. I started to feel a little light headed, my vision started to go blurry. The next thing I knew was that "Mr. Perfect" was waking me up, "Ugh....What happened?" I asked as I grabbed my head. I looked around and it looked like the room that I saw behind him. "Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't talk I just stared and nodded yes. What are they going to? What am I here for? I kept asking myself these questions, but no answers. "Who are you?" I asked. "Uh...I'm Nick, and you?" Nick replied. "Um...my name is Alex. Listen you have to help me. There are some guys out there and they just took me. Please help me" I started to whisper. "What?" he asked. I'm guessing they heard me, because that very second THEY busted in. "Who are you?" asked Nick. "That's them" I pointed out. Nick looked at me, and when he turned to look back the driver punched him. Nick fell to the ground. There was blood coming from his lip, as this happened I was just screaming for them to stop. I never even knew what I was doing. There was an opening near the door and I made a run for it, one of the guys put on a ski mask and ran after me. I managed to run to the end of the hall. I looked down the next hall and saw two other boys walking away, not even noticing me. "Help!" I screamed as I ran towards them. They stopped and turned around in a panic. The man following me with a ski mask pulled out a gun and they froze, I turned around and froze. The rest of the men came with Nick; one of them had a knife to his neck. "No, please don't" I pleaded as he aimed the gun to me. "No!" yelled Nick, as he pulled the trigger.

Nick's P.O.V

He did it, he shot Alex down; I looked a little closer and it was a dart. They put her to sleep, "Nick! Let him go" yelled Kevin. One of the guys went up to where Alex was and shot Kevin and Joe. "No Stop!" I yelled. They ignored me and got Alex, we were the only ones who saw their faces; I bet we'll be dead in a ditch somewhere by morning. The man that was holding the knife to my throat grabbed me and dragged me along. I didn't have time to walk, my legs tried to keep their balance as I was being dragged away. "Stop, please let us go." I begged. I can't believe this is happening; all I could think about was if Joe and Kevin were okay. I was still struggling to be let go, Alex must have been forced to help them get to me. Maybe she was in on all, maybe she is just a good actress. I really hope that she isn't, she looked cute. What am I talking about? I am getting kidnapped and I'm thinking that the girl that helped my kidnappers is cute. I went back to reality and I was outside now, it was dark and some fans were wandering around. "Help please help me!" I screamed one more time, just hoping that someone would hear me. No, no one heard or they didn't want to get involved. I got pushed down the stairs from the entrance. As I fell I could feel a puddle of blood forming in my mouth where I hit at least twice on the cement. Never felt such pain in my life, what am I going to do? How am I going to check my blood sugar? This pod I have will only last until morning. Once I stopped falling I just groaned from the pain, "What now?" I said to myself. One of the men grabbed me and forced me to get up no matter the pain it caused me. A black van pulled up to the curb and the guy who pulled me up threw me into the van. What will happen now? I kept thinking this over and over again. I wonder if Joe and Kevin are alright, hopefully they will be okay; and not worry about me. That's the last thing I want is for my family to be worried about me. As long as I try to drink water I should be fine, I hope. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice that we had stopped and Alex was waking up. "Where am I?" she asked slowly getting up. "You don't remember?" I asked. "Uh...I think I do unless I was dreaming the whole thing, was I?" she asked. "If you're talking about us being kidnapped then no it wasn't a dream" I replied. "That's what I thought. Where are we?" she asked as she looked around. "In a black van, they took us. They shot my brothers too, they're still back there." I said realizing how scared and jumpy I was. "Oh, but you have to believe me. I had nothing to do with it. They took me. I was lost, my class is at the hotel, and I got lost. Please don't think I'm with them" she said as fast as she could. "No, it's alright. I know you're not with them, you're too nice to be with those jerks" I said reassuring her that I believed her. "Okay, where do you think they're taking us?" she asked getting scared. "I don't know" I said slowly, not wanting to get her scared. Then the van stopped and the door swung open. "Welcome to your new home" said one of the kidnappers.


	2. Chapter 2:I need Help

Chapter 2:I need help.

Joe's P.O.V

"What are we going to do?" my mom asked the detective that was called. Kevin and I were still being checked by the paramedics, I don't really remember what happened. All I know is that Nick was taken; there was this girl with the kidnapers. I never seen her before, she looked young about fourteen; maybe fifteen. She might be about a year younger than Nick; she looked scared so I don't think she was in on it. "Joe?" Kevin said as he was trying to get my attention. "What?" I asked not really wanting to know. I was still getting over the shock that Nick my little brother was missing. "The detective thinks that the guys who took Nick are some guys who have been robbing stores here and there all over the state." Kevin said. All I could do was nod. Why couldn't I do anything? I just stood there; I did nothing. Nick could be anywhere; he could end up in a coma. He needs his insulin, and I can't stand to see my family this heartbroken. Nick has always kept us together, kept us strong. Ever since he was diagnosed he has been so strong, not letting it slow him down. He is the strength of this family, without him everyone isn't so strong. "Hi, how are you doing?" asked my mom as she sat beside me. "Okay, I guess." I replied. "Hey everything's going to be okay. Nick will come back to us." She said giving me a hug. "It's my fault, I should have done something. I could've made them leave Nick. I could've... I" I said trailing off into my thoughts once again. "No, Joe don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done." My mom said. I just stood there and cried. Cried like a baby, why couldn't I have Nick's strength?

Summer's P.O.V

"Where is Alex?" I asked Justin who was just sitting there like nothing was wrong. "I don't know. Maybe she's on the other bus." He suggested. "No Ryan is on that bus. He said she wasn't on that one. Do you think the teacher knows?" I asked thinking aloud. "Probably not" He said calm. I got up and made my way near the teacher as un-noticed as possible. "Summer, what can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Chan. "Well I think that we might have left Alex at the last stop" I said as fast as I could. "No, she must be on the other bus." She said brushing it off. "No, I just got off the phone with Ryan. She's not on that bus." I said starting to panic. "What? No, no, no she has to be. I checked that everyone was there before we got on the bus." She said checking her list. Just as she started to panic the busses pulled up in front of the hotel. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "We'll call her. What's her cell number?" Mrs. Chan asked. "She doesn't have one. Her parents wouldn't let her get one." I said.

Alex's P.O.V

Nick was being held in another room, while they were asking me questions. "Who are your parents? Where are you staying? Are you from here?" The questions shot at me like bullets. I didn't say anything; I didn't want to tell them. How could I give in so fast? I have to stay strong; as long as I'm here I need to survive. The guy who grabbed me into the van just picked me up off the floor and smacked my face. I screamed as he pushed me back to the ground. I've never been hit so hard in my life. Sure I got into a fight once or twice, but never with a guy. My face burned from the slap, I couldn't do anything. They didn't let my hands go so I just laid there on the floor. I was trying to hold back my tears, as I was trying to ignore the pain going through my jaw. "Fine maybe the guy won't be as stubborn" The leader said. I guess they were smart not to say their names in front of me or Nick. All three guys left the room and went into the next room beside mine. "What do you want?" Nick yelled. I could tell he wasn't going to let them get away with answers that easily. Not unless they hurt me in front of him. I can tell he would help me, he was kind and smart. He wouldn't hurt anyone or let anyone else get hurt. I hope we can get out of here fast. I want to see my parents again. To see Ryan again, I wonder if they noticed I was missing yet. Then I was pulled from my train of thought with a groan. They were hurting him. I looked at the wall between my room and the room nick was in. "Answer me!" one of the guys yelled as I heard Nick fall. "Nick!" I screamed without thinking. I got to my knees and sat there listening to Nick's groans. Until the door swung open and Nick was thrown into the room. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea, I'll be fine" Nick said slowly making his was to sit up. "Did you tell them anything?" I asked. "Yea...I had to" he said, with a hint of guilt in his voice. "It's okay...with what I heard you had no choice" I said feeling bad I couldn't do much to help him. "No, I told them the first time. They were just making a video to send to my parents. I had to tell them, if I don't get my insulin then I'm in trouble." He said explaining what happened. "What?" I asked, I didn't know he had diabetes. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked slowly looking up to me. "No, the first time I met you was a few hours ago. How would I know you?" I asked. "I don't know. Well I'm Nick Lucas and I have type one diabetes. What about you?" he asked. "Well I am Alex and I'm from San Francisco." I said answering his question. "Wow, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Class trip, my friends talked me into talking my parents into letting me go. I missed the bus back to the hotel and I got lost. That's when they took me" I said explaining how I ended up here. "Oh, why didn't you call one of your friends? Or a Taxi?" He asked me. "I didn't have enough for a taxi, and I don't have a cell phone." I said. "Why don't you have a cell phone?" Nick asked surprised. "My parents didn't think I needed one." I said. Once I said that Nick went quiet. I didn't know why. Minutes passed like hours.

Nick's P.O.V

"Do you think your teacher will notice your missing?" I asked after a while. "Maybe not till the last minute. I'm kind of the quiet one. Kind of shy, not all the time though." She said quietly. "Oh" was all I could get out of my mouth. "What did they do to you? For the video" she asked so quiet it was almost a whisper. "Not much, they just made a demand and kind of beat on me. To show them that they would hurt me if my parents didn't give in. They also said '' They let me say something and I told them I was okay and that you were here and you needed help too." I said telling her everything. "I'm sure we'll be okay" she said trying to hide how scared she was. "Yea, we should try to sleep and see what happens in the morning." I said. Alex just nodded and laid down. I laid down next to her, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Joe's P.O.V

I just sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at the wall in front of me. "Did you get any sleep, Joe?" Kevin asked as he sat next to me. I just shook my head and looked down to the table. Then my computer made a sound, indicating I had an email. I slowly got up to go check the email. The subject said: Want your brother back? "Kevin!" I yelled "What?" yelled Kevin. "Get mom and Dad I just got an e-mail about Nick." I yelled. Kevin ran upstairs and came back a few seconds later with my parents. "What is it?" asked my dad. "It's a video." I said opening the e-mail. "Play it." Kevin said. I played the video and we saw someone in a ski mask, it looked like the guy who grabbed him. "You want this kid back?" he asked as held Nick up by the shirt. "Mom, dad I'm okay." Nick said as he looked into the camera he looked so scared. "Shut up!" the guy yelled as he pushed him into a wall. They guy kicked Nick and kept on beating him up. "Nick!" my mom yelled as she watched the video. "If you want this kid back then you need to give us a hundred thousand dollars by tomorrow at noon. Hey kid get up here and tell your parents a message!" The guy said as he dragged Nick up to his feet. His nose started bleeding, and he had cut on his lip. "I love you guys. Don't worry about me. Can you see if you can help the girl here with me? They took her too. Her name is Alex. Joe and Nick don't think this is your fault. You couldn't do anything." Nick said trying to hide how scared he was, but he was never good at hiding his feelings. "That's enough!" the guy yelled as he punched Nick to the ground. "Get the money and wait for more instructions" He said looking back to the camera. The video ended, and I just stared at the computer. The video stopped and it showed a picture of Nick getting punched. Where could he be? I asked myself. I just stared when all of a sudden the screen went black. I jumped back into reality and looked around. All the lights were off, the power was cut off. "What happened?" I asked. "We don't know" Kevin replied. My cell phone started to ring, "answer it." My mom suggested. I answered it and there was a voice that said Go online and start a web chat with the sender that invites you. Go there in the morning. "That was weird" I said.

Nick's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and Alex was still sleeping, and her cheeks stained with tears. She might have cried half the night; I'll just let her sleep. I looked around and found a webcam sitting on a table. "What's this?" I whispered to myself. "Hey, kid here" one of the men said as he threw in a note. I looked over and read it, it read:

_You're parents are logged on right now; they can see and hear you. Don't try anything stupid! If you do then they will watch their little boy die! We'll be watching._

I looked at the webcam and wondered if they could be lying. "Mom? Dad? If you're watching this I love you." I said looking into the webcam. "Who are you talking to?" asked Alex. I turned around and saw Alex getting up. "Read this note." I said handing her the note. "Do you think they're really seeing and hearing us?" I asked. "I don't know" I said nodding. Alex began to shiver and rub her arms. "Are you cold?" I asked. "No" She said still rubbing her arms. "Here" I said taking off the thin sweater I had on, it wasn't keeping me warm but it's good enough for now. She took it and put it on. I sat next to her trying to think of a plan that won't set them off. She leaned her head on my solder and tried to warm up. I just moved my arm and gave her a hug. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Alex asked. "I'm sure we will. We just have to wait. My parents will get us out." I said. "I hope so" she replied as she started to cry again. "Oh, Alex don't cry. Please, we have to be positive and believe that we'll be okay." I said giving her a hug. She just sat beside me crying in my arms. How could this sweet, kind girl get mixed up in a kidnapping? I hope we could find a way out before it was too late. "Well what do we do for now?" she asked. "We wait and hope" I said letting her go as she stood up. "Can I ask them to phone my parents? I wonder if they will let me give out my number?" she asked. "I don't know." I said quietly. "What's wrong?" Alex asked. "I'm just a little tired and everything is just getting a little blurry." I said trying to focus my site. I couldn't tell what was going on.

Alex's P.O.V

Nick was tired and his vision was getting blurry I'm guessing this can't be good. "Nick?" I called out when he started to fall I'm guessing it was because he couldn't see. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I think it might be my blood sugar." He said as I held him in my arms. "Hey nick you'll be okay just get some sleep" I said. What was I supposed to do? I need help.

**Sorry it took me so long to post. Please review. Hope this time it is longer than my last chapter. Plz tell me what I can do to make this story better. **


	3. Chapter 3: What do I do now?

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: What do I do now?

Joe's P.O.V

"I can't watch this" I said as I got up from the computer. My parents and Kevin still didn't move from the computer. "We need to get Nick back! He won't survive much longer without his insulin" I almost yelled. "We know the detective is on the way to observe this and try to find out what is going on. Maybe he could find out where Nick is." Kevin said not looking up from the screen. I just got mad and went out for a walk. I don't know where I am going or what I am going to do. I just know I can't go back to the house. There are too many memories of Nick there. I just need to get away for a while, just leave and never look back. At least until I find Nick. I won't go back until I find Nick. I looked around in my pockets and found my keys to the car. I turned around; I had walked further than I thought. I just walked back and went into the garage to use that door, so no one would notice I came back in. I looked around and they were still at the computer. I slowly went up the stairs to mine and Nick's room. I grabbed everything I thought I would need, even some of Nick's insulin if I did happen to find him. I wrote a note for my parents whenever they noticed I was missing. I just told them what I was doing and for them to keep me updated, and that I would have my cell phone. I left the note on my bed and slowly crept back down the stairs. By the time I was back in the garage I convinced myself that I would find Nick. "Joe? Where are you going?" Kevin asked as I was opening the garage. I didn't answer I just started the car and waited for the door to fully open. "Joe?" Kevin asked again. I just left, I didn't look back I knew if I did then I would turn around. I just kept thinking of any clue around the place where they were keeping him. I thought that maybe I had seen the place that Nick was in. I just don't know if it was true that I'd been there; and if I did then where was it? I didn't even notice where I was going. I just knew that I needed to start somewhere.

Alex's P.O.V

"What can I do?" I asked as I looked at nick. He looked so sick, and he was so weak, I could tell he was barely sitting up. How could this be happening? I didn't know what to do, or how long he would last until something worse happened. "Nothing, I just need my insulin. We need to find a way out of here." Nick said slowly. I started walking around the room, trying to think of a plan that would get us out of here. Maybe if I could just know where we were then I could give a clue. I turned my back to the camera. "I got it" I whispered. Nick gave me a confused look, I knew I couldn't tell him, they would know something's up if I told him my plan. "Hey" I yelled turning to the door. "What are you doing?" Nick asked in a panicky voice. I went up to the door and started banging on it. "Hey!" I yelled again. "What are you doing?" Nick asked one more time. I turned around and saw him leaning towards the wall as he started getting up. I ran up to him and helped him. "Pretend you need to go to the bathroom." I whispered. "What?" Nick questioned. The door swung open, "What the hell do you want?" the guy asked. "He needs to go to the bathroom, but I need to help him." I said ordering him. "No, only him" He said not even thinking about it. "No, he is weak because you idiots took him without his insulin." I almost yelled. "Fine" He gave in and pulled us out of the room. I was helping Nick down the dark hallway, until we suddenly came to a stop. "I'm Derek" he said. "What are you doing?" Nick asked. "The other guys are asleep you have enough time to run." Derek said pointing to the window in the bathroom. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because I've been watching you and I didn't want to do this in the first place. Just go before they wake up." Derek said. Nick looked just as surprised as I did. We started into the bathroom and I helped Nick out first. "Wait why can't we use the door?" I asked before Nick went out. "It's locked. He has the key." Derek said I knew that he was talking about their so called leader. "Okay" I said as I helped Nick down. Once Nick was down I was pulling myself through the window. "Thank you" I said, Derek nodded once and I lead myself down. I looked down to make sure Nick was out of the way. "Hurry" Derek whispered, "They're waking up". I let go of the window and helped Nick up. "Come on, we have to hurry" I said. Nick was doing his best as we disappeared into the woods behind the house we were in.

Joe's P.O.V

"Wake up" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was still in my car. "Hello?" They yelled again banging on the window next to me. I grabbed my key on the seat next to me and turned the key so that I could put the window down. "Have you seen her?" someone asked. "What? Who are you?" I asked still adjusting my eyes to the flashlight she was pointing in my face. "Sorry my name is summer. Have you seen this girl?" Summer asked showing me a picture. "No" I said looking at the picture of a teen girl on stage. "Oh, okay...well can you keep an eye out for her? She went missing last night" She said taking the picture back." Summer said, she turned around and started to walk away. "Wait...what's her name?" I yelled as I got out of my car and ran after her. Summer turned around, "Alex" she said. "I did see her. She was taken with my brother." I said. "What?" She asked with fear in her voice. "My brother was kidnapped, and we saw a video of him and she was with him." I said remembering the video. "Wait a second; you're Joe from JONAS, the band. Right?" She asked. "Yea, why?" I asked. "Who was it Kevin or...Nick" She asked with sadness in her voice. I was shocked, if she was a fan I'm guessing she is screaming inside. "Nick" I finally said. "What? Does he have insulin with him?" she asked in a panic. "No, I don't think that they knew that they knew he needed it." I said. "Well maybe we could look together." Summer suggested. "Well I guess we could, plus I'd really feel better if I knew you weren't walking around at night." I said. She smiled and kept staring at me. "Well, where do you live?" I asked trying to stop this awkward silence. "San Francisco" She said. "What wow, why are you in L.A?" I asked. "Class trip, we left Alex behind by accident at the restaurant" She admitted. "What? Why didn't she call you or a teacher?" I asked. "You got me, we didn't notice 'till we were half way back to the hotel. My teacher feels so bad. Her parents are flying in, they should be arriving...Now" She explained. "What are you doing out here looking for her if you're with a class?" I asked. "Well, how about we talk while you drive, so we can find them in the process." She said pointing to my car. I nodded and we ran back to the car.

Alex's P.O.V

"How are you holding up?" I asked, as I helped Nick down the road. "I'm good except that they brought us to the other side of town where we might not make it back before they find us." He said. I knew he was right, but we can't give up yet. "Okay that is a downside but the upside is that there is a car over there, beside someone who looks like my best friend" I pointed out. We both froze and looked at each other. "Hurry" I said, Nick tried his best but he fell to the ground. "Nick, are you okay?" I asked. He grabbed his stomach and shook his head no. "Someone Help!" I screamed. The people over by the car were too far away to hear me. What do I do now?

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. I am working on the next chapter. Please Review and/or give me any advice on how I can make this better. **


	4. Chapter 4: There is Hope

Chapter 4: There is hope

Joe's P.O.V

Summer and I were almost to the car when I thought that I heard her say something. "What?" I asked her. "What?" She repeated. "I thought you said something...wait are we on the other side of town?" I asked. "Yea, why?" Summer asked. "Well, it's just I live on the other side of town, if the kidnappers knew that then they would want to hide him away somewhere away from us." I said. "You know you might be right. Do you have any flashlights?" Summer asked. "Yea, it's in the backseat with my bags. I'll grab it." I said, and summer nodded. I ran the last part of the way to the car and grabbed a couple of flashlights out of my car and ran back to summer. "Here. I'll go this way, and you can go maybe that way but stay in a distance we can hear each other. In case we do come around to anything." I said as I handed her the flashlight. "Alright" She replied, and we headed off to look around. I went around looking through the branches and behind large trees for any kind of clues. It was a big park and it will take us hours to look around everywhere. But now I won't give up until I've searched every inch of this park. He was my brother and if I had to get taken too, then I will. All I want to know is that he is okay. "Hey, I uh forgot something at the car. I'll be right back." I said once I realized I forgot Nick's insulin. I didn't think I'd need it but I better have it just in case. "Alright" Summer said as she continued to search. I ran back to the car to get his insulin and the monitor that he uses to know how high or low his blood sugar was. I found them and grabbed them and headed back to continue searching. "Did you find anything?" I asked once I was in Summer's hearing distance. "No, not yet; did you find anything?" She answered. "No, listen I am going to go look around. Flick your flashlight on and off if you find anything and I'll do the same." I said. She said okay and I started to walk to the other side of the park. "Help!" I heard someone scream. I looked around, and I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I yelled. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Help! Someone Please HELP!" There it is again, someone was here I know that for sure now. I decided to signal summer. I looked around and saw little pieces of her flashlight. I pointed my flashlight and started flicking it on and off. I could see her flashlight point towards me, and she started running towards me. I could tell that she was running because her flashlight was moving all over the place as I heard her footsteps. "Did you find anything?" Summer asked. "No, but listen." I said. "Help! Someone" The voice screamed again. "Do you think it's them?" Summer asked. "I don't know it's a long shot but what can it hurt to check it out." I said. "Yea" Summer agreed. So we started to walk around the area to see if it was Nick and or Alex. Hopefully it was the both of them.

Alex's P.O.V

"Help! Someone" I screamed again. I could still see the car near a light post. "Nick hang in there. I see some flashlights." I said trying to comfort him. "Nick? Nick! Nick are you okay?" I asked, starting to raise my voice. He was falling asleep. "Help!" I screamed again. "Hang in there Nick. I'm going to get you some help." I said, clearly I was talking to myself. I got up and slowly made my way towards a flashlight. "Hey, you; can you help me please?" I asked. Whomever it was jumped and turned around, and flashed a bright light in my face. "Please you have to help me." I said grabbing his or her hand. I lead them back to where I had left Nick. "Nick!" He or She yelled. "Summer over here!" they screamed. "Summer?" I questioned. "Are you Alex?" He questioned, I could tell by his voice. "Yea, how do you know my name? Or Nick's?" I asked. "I'm Joe, Nick's brother." The guy said whose name appeared to be Joe. "Alex? Alex, it is you." I'm guessing was summer. "Summer? Is that you?" I asked. "Yea, everything will be okay." Summer said. She came over and gave me a hug. "I need light." Joe said. Summer let go and grabbed the flashlight to shine it where Joe needed it. Joe was loading up a needle. "Wait, what are you doing?" I asked trying to stop him. "No, he needs it. It will help him." Summer said as she held me back. "What?" I asked. I didn't know much about diabetes so I didn't know what would help and what wouldn't. I'm guessing that it will, this guy seemed like he was his brother. "Nick can you hear me?" I said once Joe gave him the shot. "Ugh, what's going on?" Nick asked. "Nick its okay were safe now, your brother he found us." I said once I crawled over to his side. Nick sat up and saw Joe kneeling in front of him. "Joe?" Nick questioned. "Yea Nick it's me." Joe answered. Nick's smile grew on his face as he grabbed Joe in a hug. "I think we should get them to the hospital." Summer suggested. "Yea, come on Nick." Joe said. We all got up, and we helped Nick to the car. "You don't think that they will find us." I said as I looked around. "No, we won't let them find either of you." Joe said helping Nick into the car.

Once we were all in the car Joe started to drive, and Nick was still feeling a little weak. "Nick you have to hang in there okay." Joe said starting to speed up. Nick just looked around; I think he was trying to keep up with what was going on. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're in L.A. Just about twelve blocks away from our hotel. Don't worry were going to be okay." Summer said. I looked out the window and saw a cop car parked in an alley. "I think you should slow down." I pointed out. "I can't. We need to get you and Nick to the hospital." Joe said. "Why?" Summer asked. "Because we just passed a cop car and now there chasing us." I said. Joe finally noticed the red lights flashing on his car. "Oh, great; you guys just hang in there okay. Hope this won't take long." Joe said once he started pulling over. "Licence and registration please." Said the police officer. "Is there a problem?" Joe asked. "Can you please step out of the car, sir" the officer said. "What's going on? I asked. They didn't hear me, what was going on? The officer got Joe to lean against the hood with his hands on the hood. Once Joe agreed to stay there the officer came over and shone his flashlight in our faces."Are you Alex Carter?" he asked shining the light on me. I didn't know what to say I just nodded yes. "Are you Nick Lucas?" he asked shining the light on Nick. "Yea, why?" Nick asked. "Can all of you come on out please." The officer asked. While we were getting out of the car he radioed something to the police station. "What's going on?" Joe asked. Another cop car came up and parked in front of us. "Did you get the papers?" the officer asked the other cop that just pulled up. "Yea" she answered. "Is it these kids?" asked the officer that pulled us over. She shone a light on all of us. "Yep, we got them." The female officer answered. "What is going on?" Joe asked. The officer that pulled us over walked behind Joe. "You're under arrest for kidnapping" The officer said sternly. "What?" Joe asked. "No he was helping us." I yelled. "It's the rules. You three were reported missing and this guy was with you. We have to take him anyways." the other officer said as she came up to us. "No, I didn't take them. This is my brother" Joe said struggling. "Sir, please calm down. This is just routine" The officer said as he had his hand on his gun. Joe backed away until he was standing in between Nick and I, Summer was on my other side. "I don't feel so good" Nick said. Joe turned to Nick. "No, Nick hang in there" Joe said with panic in his voice. Everything was happening so fast that I started to feel a little light headed. I looked around on more time. Joe was trying to help Nick, but the two officers grabbed. "Requesting medic help" one officer said into their radio. "What have we got here?" another officer said. I looked over to Joe and the officer pulled out the needle that Joe used to help Nick.

Kevin's P.O.V

My parent s still didn't notice that Joe was gone; they were at the computer watching Nick suffer. Joe was right we need to find Nick, and we need to do it soon. It's been at least six hours. They haven't stopped and it was getting dark out. "Mom, Dad. Joe is gone." I said. Why did I just say that? This is just going to be more stress for them to deal with. "What?" My mom asked. "He just left and didn't say where he was going." I said. "Well did you try to stop him?" My mom asked. "No, I thought that he would be back by now." I said. Why didn't I try to stop him? I was his older brother and I just let him go. I'm too worried about Nick to notice that Joe was dealing with a lot too. "Well you're his big brother. You should've stopped him. Who ever took Nick is still out there and they could take Joe." My mom yelled. "I'll go check his room to see if he left a note or anything." I said. My parents didn't say anything. I just ran up the stairs as fast as I could to Nick and Joe's room. I looked around and saw a note on Joe's bed. It said:

_Mom, dad, and Kevin_

_Please don't worry about me, I can't just sit back and watch Nick like that, knowing that I could've at least tried to stop those guys. I am going out to find him. I will have my cell phone, please keep me updated. I have anything that I might need if I find Nick. Please don't come out looking for me. Keep looking for Nick and let me know what's happening. I will check in every now and then._

_Joe _

"Mom, I know where he went" I yelled as I ran out of the room and down the stairs. "He went to look for Nick." I said out of breath. "What? Why would he do that?" My mom asked. "Because were so busy worrying about Nick that we didn't notice that Joe is blaming himself for what happened to Nick." I said. "I think you guys should come and watch this" My dad said. My mom and I ran over to the computer and looked at it. Nick and the girl were gone. "What happened to them" I asked. "They went to the bathroom." My dad said. "Then what is the big deal?" I asked, what would be the big deal. I asked myself. "Where did they go?" yelled one guy, as he ran into the room after a few minutes. "I don't know" another guy said as he ran inside the room. "That was the guy who brought Nick and the girl out to the bathroom. Maybe he let them go" my dad pointed out. "What if he did, they could be anywhere by now. There is no way they could make it far enough away with the way Nick is. We can't help either because we don't even know where they are." I said as I started to walk back and forth; trying to figure out a way to find Nick. "We should call Joe, to tell him that Nick escaped." My mom said. "Yea, I will call him." I said. My parents nodded and I went to the next room to call Joe. I dialled the number and waited. The phone was still ringing when I got Joe's voice mail. "Hey Joe, Nick escaped from them. He is out there somewhere. Mom is going to call the detective over. The cops are going to be looking for him everywhere. I'll try calling again later" I said into the phone. "I left him a message, he wasn't answering" I said as I came back into the other room. "I just called the detective; he is on his way over." My mom said as she put the phone down. I just nodded and kept thinking of where Nick might be. What if Joe does find him? I asked myself.

The seconds passed like minutes, and the minutes passed like hours before the detective came. He talked with my parents in the kitchen while I was in my room. I couldn't stop thinking of where Nick could be. The good thing was that they took Nick on the last night of the show. Nobody, not even the press knew that Nick was gone. This way we didn't have to put up with the paparazzi outside our door. The only people who knew about this were our family, the detective and whoever else was involved. I hope that Nick could forget this day, when he ever came back. I can't give up any hope. Nick will come back one day or another. He had to; he was so strong. Nick was a fighter, no Nick is a fighter. But all I know now is that there is hope.


	5. Chapter 5: I can only Hope

**Hello, I just realized that I haven't written a note at the beginning of a chapter in a while so here it goes. I am trying my best to update fast; and I want to thank you to everyone who is reading this and putting this on their alerts, I also want to thank you for reviewing. It's not a lot of reviews...okay it's only three so far but its okay. I will keep updating. Just please review and bear with me. I am still new at this so I am doing my best.**

**I own Nothing**

Chapter 5:

Alex's P.O.V

The police still didn't believe us; they got us to pull over into an empty parking lot. Nick, Summer and I were sitting on the curb, Joe was over talking to the police. We still need to get out of here, Nick was showing all the same symptoms all over again; he said that what Joe did was temporary and that he needed the hospital. "I called the ambulance, they should be here shortly." One of the police officers said. All I did was nod, and look down past summer and to Nick. He looked just like he did when we escaped. I don't think that Nick can stand this anymore. We can't waste any time here, who ever took me and Nick would be looking for us by now. We need to get somewhere safe before they find us here. "We need to get out of here; they are going to find us." Nick said, he sounded so sick. Kind of like he had been running for hours and you just don't feel so good. "I know...I am trying to think of something." I said as I stood up. I just started passing back and forth; what to do now? I asked myself. I didn't pay attention to anything I was just trying to think of something that will help the police know that Joe was only helping us. These cops must be new on the job considering they are not believing anything we say, and that they didn't know what to do. They kept questioning each other, it's almost like they weren't really cops. "Nick what is it?" Summer asked. I jumped from my thought and turned to Nick. His face was pale, like he had seen a ghost. "Nick?" I asked him again. He didn't do anything he just lifted his hand and pointed behind me. I turned around and there it was. "Damn it" was all I could say, my whole body froze. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. I wanted to scream or run; just something useful to tell them we're in trouble.

Kevin's P.O.V

Nick is still missing and the detective came back again. "Where are they?" yelled some guy on the screen. I jolted back and saw that Nick wasn't there, just a couple of guys. One more guy came rushing into the room. "Find them...wait I'll call my contact. He'll find them and stall until we could get them back." The guy said, who was obviously the leader. "They're gone! They escaped!" I yelled out. I looked over to the lounge where my parents were talking to the detective. "What?" My mom said, as she ran towards me. "We just need to find them; who ever these guys are will be looking for them now. We need to find them." I said as my mom looked at the screen. The detective started taking notes on their voices, and the one guy who wasn't covering his face. I got up and grabbed my jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" my dad asked. "I am going to try and find them!" I yelled; "I can't just sit here leaving Nick out there. I tried calling Joe; he's not picking up his phone. My brothers are out there! I am going to find them" I said. I got to the door handle and stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do this son" My dad said. "Dad, those are my little brothers out there. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'll have my cell...call me if they're found or if there is any clue to where they might be." I said. My dad didn't say anything he just had tears in his eye's I knew what he was thinking. He has one son missing, another out looking for him, and now I am about to leave him too. "Dad, I have to do this." I whispered. He still said nothing; the silence in the room was killing me. After what felt like hours my dad pulls me into a hug. "Goodbye, dad" I said as I left out the door. I knew that I had to find my brothers, even if it killed me; even if it took my whole life. I don't care as long as they're safe.

Alex's P.O.V

I stood there frozen looking at the familiar black van, I need to tell Joe, or Summer. These cops could be working for them. What if they are just stalling us, until they get here? I asked myself. "What is it?" Joe asked once he saw my face. I had fear running through my body, I'm guessing that my face showed it. "It's them" was all I said. "Who?" Joe questioned. "They found us...Nick we have to run" I said as I turned around to face Nick. "What? Wait, you guys will be safe. I'll make sure of it. Don't worry you'll be safe. I promise" Joe said as he looked straight into my eyes. "You promise?" I asked, still in fear that we would have to go back to that room and beg for our lives. "Yes, I promise. No matter what happens you will get home to your family" Joe said holding my shoulders lightly. I nodded and Joe pulled me into a hug. "Don't Move!" Someone yelled from behind us. Joe slowly let me go and turned around. The black van was parked there and the cops were knocked out on the ground. "What are you doing?" Joe asked. The guy pointed a gun to Joe and got out of the car, "Don't talk...don't move...don't even breathe without me saying so." The guy said. "I bet you're going to want to thank your helper" he said as he opened the door and Derek fell out. "Derek! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea, don't worry kid." Derek said as he tried to get up. Derek looked like he had just gotten hit by a car, twice. "You two *points to me and Nick* get in the van." The 'leader' said. Fear swept over me again, I turned and looked over to Nick who was trying to stand up. Summer got up and supported Nick, while Joe pushed me behind him. "Take Me" Joe yelled. Nick, Summer and I all shot our heads to Joe. "Take me, not them. You want money? I can handle anything and they will pay for me. I will take their place" Joe said explaining. "Nick!" Summer said. I couldn't look around to Nick, Joe left me in shock. "What are you doing?" I whispered to Joe. "Just let me do this. Nick won't last much longer... he needs a hospital and I can handle this." Joe said. "Quit with the whispering!" the guy said. He was still holding the gun to Joe, or me I don't really know. I'm behind Joe so it could be that he wants to get to me. "Give us a good reason to take you instead of that squirt and the lovely young lady." He asked. "One reason...Nick is diabetic he won't last very much longer. He could die before you get your money and you'll never get the money. With me I can handle it and you'll get your money." Joe said, not taking his eye off the gun. "Joe, Nick needs a doctor." Summer said from behind us. I finally looked behind us. Nick was lying on the ground, maybe he fainted. "Alright you can take his place but were still taking the girl." The 'leader' said. "What? No, I am taking both their places" Joe said realizing he never helped me out of this yet. "No, you can take Nick's place. That's the only deal I'll make." He replied. "Nick" Summer said as she was trying to wake up Nick. "I'll go" I said stepping out from behind Joe. "What are you doing?" Joe asked. "Nick needs help. I'll go, just please don't let them hurt me" I said. "Wise choice." The guy said. "Joe?" Nick called out. I turned around and saw him; he was slowly waking up; although he did look really weak. All the symptoms from earlier were showing again. "Nick, everything is okay. Summer the ambulance will be here soon. Take care of my little brother" Joe said as he ran over to Nick. "Joe what are you doing?" Nick asked. "Don't worry about me." Joe said. "Let's go" the 'leader' said. "Joe, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Nick asked as he slowly got up, with Summer's help. Joe was giving Nick a hug while I felt someone grab my arm. I was dragged over to the van and someone was tying my arms behind my back. "Joe" I called out. I really didn't wanna go. I just thought the ambulance would've showed up and called more cops for backup. But it didn't go the way I planned; Joe and I are really being taken. Joe looked back to me and ran towards me. He stopped in a mid sprint, why did he just stop like that? I asked myself. I was about to turn around when I felt something on my head. Then I realized it was a gun when I heard the guy get ready to shoot. Fear swept over me, and I saw the fear Joe had in his eyes.

Joe's P.O.V

There was Alex with a gun pointed to her head and she had fear in her eyes. "Do you have any cell phones, or weapons?" The guy holding Alex asked. I slowly reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Put it on the ground and walk away from it." He said. I reached down and set my cell on the ground and started walking towards where Alex was. "Turn around." He told me. I turned around and felt someone tying my hands behind my back. "Joe, don't do this. Alex, why are you letting him do this?" Nick started yelling. Summer grabbed Nick once he tried to run to me with what little strength he had left. "Nick, I'll be fine. Just wait here for the ambulance and I'll be fine. Summer my home number is on my cell. Call my parents and tell them where you and Nick are and what happened with me. Just don't tell them about me until you're talking with them in person." I said just before I was going to be dragged into the black van. I was picked up and literally thrown into the van; I winced in pain as I fell on my side and pain shot through me all along my right side. Soon enough after Alex landed right next to me, with a loud thud. "Are you okay?" Alex asked as she tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Yea, are you?" I replied. "Yea, I just want to go home" she said. "I know I will get us out of this. I promise, you will get to see your family again." I said trying to comfort her. She just nodded and kept silent for the rest of the ride. We kept silent; I couldn't stop thinking about Nick. I kept on wondering if he was okay.

The ride was surprisingly short; first they grabbed Alex and dragged her out with me following soon after. Alex was being lead right in front of me as were dragged into a rundown building. The building looked so familiar I just don't remember when I had seen it before. I was pulled back to reality when I heard Alex grunt as she was thrown into a room. I didn't have enough time to react before I was dragged to another room. "Joe!" I heard Alex yell. I started to struggle and try and get back to where they were keeping Alex. Then there was something that hit me over the head, I fell to the ground and everything started getting blurry. Everything went dark.

Summer's P.O.V

Nick was still sleeping; after Joe and Alex were taken again Nick stopped fighting and passed out again. I still had Joe's phone, I guess I should call his parents now; I almost forgot about calling them. I looked through all the numbers until I found one with the label 'Home' on it. I phoned them and waited for someone to answer. I took another look at Nick and he was still sleeping, the monitor was still beeping so I figure he's okay. "Joe?" a worried woman answered. "Uh...is this Mrs. Lucas?" I asked. "Yea, who is this?" She asked. "Uhh...Joe told me to call you and to tell you that Nick is here with me at the USC Medical Center, and he is fine." I said into the phone. "Who are you? Where is Joe?" Mrs. Lucas asked. "I'm summer I helped Joe find Nick, I think you should come down. I think Nick would like family around when he wakes up, and the doctor needs to talk to immediate family." I explained. "Wait, where Joe?" she asked. "Uh, I think you should come down and I'll tell you." I said. Mrs. Lucas finally agreed and I hung up the phone. I looked at Nick and he was still asleep. I really hope he wakes up before his mom came, the doctor said if he did wake up, he could be confused. I was getting a little impatient waiting for Nick to wake up; I still wanted to know if Joe and Alex were okay. "Alex?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and Nick was slowly opening his eyes. "No, it's me summer. Joe and I found you and Alex." I explained. "Alex! Joe! Where are they?" Nick asked as he tried to get up. "No, Nick you need to stay calm." I said running over to Nick. "No, where is Joe? I need Joe" Nick yelled. "Can I get some help in here?" I screamed. Two nurses and a doctor came rushing into the room; another nurse came into the room; "Come with me I'll show you the waiting room" She said. "No, I wanna stay with him." I protested. She eventually pulled me out of the room.

I didn't even sit down; I wanted to know if Nick was okay. Since I wasn't family they weren't telling me anything. I was just pacing back and forth. "Summer?" someone questioned. "Yea?" I answered as I turned around. It was Joe's mom, I saw her in a magazine once. "Where are Nick and Joe?" she asked. "Uh, there is something I need to tell you." I said pointing to a chair. She sat down with her husband and I sat across from them. I slowly began to tell them everything that happened; and how Joe took Nick's place so that he could come here and get help. After both of them stopped freaking out, they went in to see Nick. The nurses put Nick back to sleep, just now I noticed the cuts and busies on his face. "Why is he still asleep?" Mrs. Lucas asked as she ran to his side. "Uh, he was awake but he was starting to get worried and tried to get up so they put him back to sleep." I explained. "What's all this?" Mrs. Lucas asked when she saw the cut. "Uh, those were from when he was taken. They were kind of rough with him." I said. "Oh, Nick" Mrs. Lucas whispered. I felt so bad; I didn't know what to do. "Did you call Kevin?" Mrs. Lucas asked her husband. "I'll do that right now." He replied. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked Mrs. Lucas as pulled a chair up to her. "Uh, sure I'll just have a coffee." She replied taking the chair and sat down next to Nick's bed. "Sure, I'll be right back." I said. I walked down the street to a star bucks and got some coffee for me Mr and Mrs. Lucas. By the time I got back everyone was still silent, and worried about Nick. "Thank you, honey." Mrs. Lucas said once I gave her the cup of coffee. Mr. Lucas took another cup and I grabbed the last one. "So how did you end up here?" she asked. "Uh, I am a friend of Alex's and I found Joe sleeping in his car. We met and found out that Alex, and Nick were both taken by the same people. We started looking around and found them, that's when he switched with Nick." I explained. "Oh, so you know who they are don't you?" Mr. Lucas asked. "Yea, they're all a part of the band JONAS" I answered. "Yea" Mrs. Lucas said. "Yea, but my friend Alex never...well she has heard of them, she just doesn't know that they are Nick and Joe." I said. "Well, I just hope they find them soon." Mr. Lucas said. "Did you get a hold of Kevin?" I asked. "Yea, he is going to where you said Joe and Alex were taken and he is going to look around there first before he comes here." Mr. Lucas said. I just mouthed oh and looked back to Nick. I heard the door open and a doctor walked in. "Hi, um are you Nick's family?" he asked. "Yea, how is he?" Mrs. Lucas asked. "Well he is stable, and he should be waking up soon. But the last time he woke up he was a little confused. Were thinking that he could have short term memory loss, it could be temporary. But we'll know when he wakes up. If he remembers what happened then he will be fine and you can take him tomorrow." The Doctor said. "Alright." Mrs. Lucas said. The doctor left and we all sat there just waiting for Nick to wake up.

I don't know how long it had been, I think that it's been three hours since we woke up. Sleeping in a chair is not very comfortable, Nick still never woke up. Every little movement he made, we all jumped up and ran to him. Kevin came in sometime last night and was sleeping on a chair beside Nick's bedside. "When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked. "I don't know...but the doctor said it would be soon." Mr. Lucas said. "Yea, that was twelve hours ago." I replied. "I know, the nurse said the doctor would be back to check on Nick in a couple hours." Mrs. Lucas. I nodded and we sat and waited. Everything will be okay, I said to myself. But for now I can only hope.

**Please review, and tell me how I am doing. What do you think will happen? Will Nick remember what happen? Will Joe and Alex ever get out? One more thing please be patient with me. I'm still new to this.**


	6. Chapter 6: It could be the end

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, okay I have updated in ages. But I have a good reason. I have been having some personal problems with my family, and it's grad year for me, everything is moving so fast, but I will try to make up for lost times. Please bear with me here, I am trying my best. With everything that is going on, I am getting great ideas, but not enough time to write it. But whenever I do get to write, I try to write as much as I can. For photophinish I will keep up that brotherly love stuff, and try to keep it up. I will try to update more often. My winter break is coming up, and I will try to write at least a couple more chapters. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6: It could be the end!

Alex's P.O.V

I want Joe, they took him; I had a feeling that they weren't going to let him keep his promise. He is going to be okay. Everything will be okay. I kept telling myself that ever since this all happened. I can't believe this I was so close to being fine, and home again. But then again no one really knew why I just talked about my parents; they always wanted to come over to meet my parents. I always tell them these amazing stories like my life was so great. But they don't know the truth; no one knows the real truth. I still don't believe they didn't catch on, or try to follow me home. I know they don't believe me anymore. They are friends enough that they will let me tell them the truth when I want to tell them. Well they better get the news flash and figure it out that I will never tell them the truth about my parents, or where I live. No one will know, and they can never know. I just won't let myself get embarrassed like that. My parents aren't lawyers or anything like that, or whatever I decide to tell people. Right now I told them that they are studying to become doctors. But they will never know the truth. I got pulled back to reality when the door opened. Then Joe fell in. "Joe!" I screamed as I ran over to him. His face had cuts all over it. "What happened? What did they do to you?" I asked as I slowly supported his head with my right arm. "Ugh" was all he said. He was drifting in and out of consciousness; I just decided to let him sleep for a while.

Time passes slowly, without a clock telling the time makes it hard, I think at least an hour passed. Since everything was happening at once time passed slower than usual. Joe still never woke up; they must have given him something to sleep. At least they haven't bothered us for a while. There were footsteps outside the door, spoke too soon I thought. One of the guys walked in and smiled. He came over to me and started beating on me. The sting of his slaps, and the hammering headache from his punches; it felt as if it would never stop. I could feel blood dripping from the cuts on my face, and my arm. I could feel the bruises on my side form as he kicked me over and over. I winced in pain. How long could this last? After what felt like hours he stopped and left me in pain as he left laughing. I winced, and groaned in pain as I forced myself to sit up and lean against the wall. Tears stung my eyes as I saw the blood on my hands. I can't believe this is happening to me. I heard a groan from Joe, it sounds like he's waking up, I didn't wanna know. He promised me that they wouldn't hurt me again. He couldn't keep it; I just wanna go home and forget ever meeting these guys! I yelled to myself in my head, this can't be happening. "Alex?" Joe questioned. "Alex, what happened...What's wrong?" Joe asked as I heard him get up. I winced as I turned to look at him, I heard him gasp just before he swore under his breath. "What did they do to you?" Joe asked. "They must have given you something, they knew it would be wearing off soon, so I guess they did this because..." I trailed off. "Oh, no" Joe said lower than a whisper. "Did you tell them anything? Piss them off in any way? Because if you did then they did this because of you" I started raising my voice as I slowly started backing away. "Listen, I didn't think they would... I never thought they would take it out on you." Joe said showing the guilt in his face. "You did this to me!" I yelled as I backed away even more. "Alex please..." Joe started to say he was sorry. "No you promised, and yet you're the one who caused them to hurt me" I explained with tears stinging in my eyes. Joe just looked at me, I don't know if the pain I was feeling was showing in my face. "I can't believe I trusted you" I said under my breath as I crossed my arms and turned my back to Joe. I know it was mean but I was mad and I wanted to get home, I think I was just taking my anger out on him. I just wanted to be home, I really didn't mean to be mean to him. Oh I wish we could just go home. I couldn't think of a way to get out of this.

Joe's P.O.V

I can't believe I let that happen, I let her down. I made her a promise and I couldn't keep it. I wish that everything can go back to normal, before anything happened to Nick or me, or Alex. That reminds me, I really hope that Nick is alright. I can't stand this anymore, I was so angry with the world, with the guys who did this. Why us? Why did it have to be us? Those questions kept repeating in my head as Alex and I sat in silence. It's so quiet I liked that for now, that way I don't lose my train of thought. I need to think of some way to either get out of here, or try to get Alex to talk to me again. I can't help but to be angry and upset and sad, and scared and every other emotion that I can think of. Questions went on, and on; no matter what I did I kept on coming across two more questions when I was about to figure it out one question another comes along. Was Nick okay? Did Nick have this many questions? My thoughts were interrupted when two of the guys barged in, one with a video camera. I looked over at Alex and she looked scared, I got up and jumped in front of Alex. "What do you want?" I yelled. "You're parents aren't paying up, and they haven't contacted in anyway." One guy said. I looked at the camera, and now I knew what they were going to do. They were going to make another video, but this time I won't let Alex get hurt in any way. "No, not again." Alex whispered. "Just don't hurt Alex at all, take me, hurt me. Just don't hurt anyone else, ever." I said. "Fine!" one of the guys said. The guy who answered me took out a blind fold, and ropes. He came towards me and Alex. "Go to the other side of the room" I told Alex. She nodded, and crawled over to the corner. I was about to turn around when the guy flipped me onto my stomach, and tied my hands behind my back. I could feel the rope cutting into my skin every time I moved; you'd think that if someone wanted ransom they wouldn't hurt their kid very much. "Get up!" Someone yelled. The next thing I knew I was being picked up, and a blindfold being tied around my head, covering my eyes. "What's happening?" I asked. "Listen, if you ever want to see your kid here again you'll pay up by tomorrow." Someone said. Whoever said it grabbed me by the hair, and lifted me up.

Nick's P.O.V

It was so quiet, where am I? I asked myself. I slowly started to open my eyes. I saw Kevin he was sleeping on the chair next to where I was laying. Summer was over at the window looking out; she looked like she was deep in thought. Kevin started to wake up as I was about to get up. "Nick?" he questioned. "Where am I?" I asked quietly. "Summer, go get my parents" Kevin said. I looked at summer and she nodded and ran out the door. "What's going on?" I asked again. "Hang on; we just need the doctor to check on you." Kevin said. I looked around; it looked like a hospital room. "Nick, honey" my mom said, as she and my dad barged into my room. "What's going on? Where is Joe?" I asked. A doctor walked into the room. "So how are we feeling today?" he asked. I just gave him a confused look. "I see that you don't remember me, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked. "Uh, the last thing I remember is that Joe, Alex, and Sumer and I were in a parking lot when... when something is happened... I can't remember anything after that." I said answering his question. "Whatever I do remember from that day is all in little flashes, and the flashes are kind of blurry." I said. "So you do remember some parts but not clearly?" the doctor asked. I just nodded; I still want to know where Joe is and why he isn't here. Joe and I are always close he is always worried about me because of my diabetes. Anytime I go to the hospital because of it he is always right there with me, he's my big brother and he would do anything to keep me safe. "Where is Joe?" I asked again. Everyone went silent; they just kept looking at one another. "C'mon guys just tell me, I'm not a little kid anymore I can handle it" I said trying to get whatever it was out of them. "Listen Nick..." my mom started "Joe was worried about you, and those guys found you in that parking lot that you remember, and they were going to take you again. Joe knew you wouldn't survive with them again so in order to keep you safe he..." she was explaining. I knew what Joe did now, I just couldn't believe it. I just started to shake my head and repeating no over and over again. "...Nick he took your place and went with them so that they could leave you and let you get help" My mom finished. "No, no he didn't. No, where is Joe? I want Joe here!" I started yelling. My mom just pulled me into a hug; I couldn't help it the tears stung in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they fell anyway. Nothing was going to make me stay here for very long. I need Joe here, he is the only one who sneaks me out for a walk, who makes me laugh, and who makes me keep up my spirit up until I get out of the hospital. I am going to go crazy here if I stay without Joe; I'll just sit here and die of boredom.

Kevin's P.O.V

Visiting hours were over so my parents and I came back home; summer had nowhere to go so we told her to come home with us. She is staying in the guest room, ever since we got back and showed her the room she never came back out. Her and summer must be closer that everyone thought, she still can't believe that Alex is gone, at least that was the last thing that she said. My parents were sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out what was going on with Joe. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad." I said as I walked in to use the computer. I got an email from the blocked person again. I was so scared to open it. "Mom, dad another email" I called out. I opened it and there was another video. "Listen, if you ever want to see your kid again you'll pay up by tomorrow." The guy said. The camera started shaking a little before Joe came into view. He had a blindfold over his eyes. "Pay double the money if you want his little girlfriend too." He said again. "When you're ready to pay up call Nick's cell, we still have it." He chuckled. "If you don't pay up then Joe won't be in such good shape." He said again. Just before he grabbed Joe by the hair and punched him to the ground. "You pay up and we will let Joe, and summer go somewhere in the city. You give us the money and I will tell my guys to drop off Joe, and Alex off somewhere where you can find them. It's these terms or Joe dies" the guy said. At that moment he pulled out a gun and shot Joe in the leg. "Ahh!" Joe screamed. "No!" I yelled. "Mom, you have to pay. Forget what the damn detective says." I said raising my voice. My mom just nodded her head and started crying. "The bags are in the living room, I'll go." my dad said. "No, I want to go. I got more sleep than both of you, I will go once I give them the money I will start looking for Joe and Alex." I said, as I stood up from the computer. My mom didn't bother arguing she just nodded and I left. "What's going on?" Summer asked. I jumped as I heard her. "I'm going to pay the kidnappers and get Joe and Alex back." I said picking up the bags. "I'm coming with you" she said. I didn't say anything I just dialled Nick's cell number. "Are you ready to trade?" someone asked as soon as they answered on the other end of the phone line. "Yea, where?" I asked. "Under the golden gate bridge, half an hour" he said. I didn't get a chance to reply before he hung up. "C'mon" I said to Summer and we left out to the car.

A half an hour later we were under the golden gate bridge, they still weren't there. "Hey, here they come" I said waking Summer up. She fell asleep on the way. She woke up and we both got out of the car. "You got the money?" one of the guys asked. "Yea, where is Nick and Alex?" I asked. "Like I said, you have to find them. Hand over the money and I'll call up my guy from here on speaker phone to tell him to let the little runts go." He said. "Fine, but you don't leave until I hear Joe, and that they are let go." I said. "Whatever you say." He said. I walked up slowly and dropped the bag of money. "Okay, let me call my guy." He said. He dialled the number and put it on speaker. "Yea boss" the guy said over the phone. "Let the kid talk to His brother and then let them go." He said. "N-Nick?" Joe questioned. "No it's Kevin listen I am going to find you okay. No matter what." I said "Let them go." The guy said into the phone. The guy on the other line agreed and they both hung up. I started to back up as they started to leave with their money. "Let's go, were going to have to look all night if we have to. You take a nap and when I get tired you can drive and look around okay?" I asked summer, she nodded and we both ran to the car. We searched and searched nothing yet. "It's three am. Still nothing" I said into the cell phone. I was starting to get tired, but not tired enough to stop looking. I went everywhere I can think of; maybe I should go to the hospital Nick is in. That was the nearest hospital that they could get Nick to. They could be near the place where they were being held. That was when a light bulb went off in my head, where ever they were being held, anywhere near there is where they are most likely to be. "Summer...hey...summer" I started to say as I tried to wake summer up. "Huh? Yea? What, did you find them?" She asked as she nearly jumped up. "No, uh what park did you find Nick at first. Where you met Joe?" I asked. "Uh, this one...right over here" She said as she pointed to the park that we were about to pass. So it has to be somewhere around here. I pulled over and summer and I started to look around. I was getting so tired; I hope that we find Joe soon. "I'm getting tired so I'll take a quick look with you and then after a while I'll come back and take a nap. You can keep looking; I'll sleep in the passenger side okay?" I said before we got out of the car. Crash! "Oh, no" I said as rain started to fall. We started to look around the park. We heard something in the bushes. I looked over to Summer and she looked back at me. I just nodded and we started to go over to the bush. Once we got there I slowly moved a branch and I couldn't believe my eyes. Summer and I gasped and almost screamed.

Nick's P.O.V

The doctor told me I just had to stay for the night; everything was so quiet during the night. The doctor kept me sedated for the longest time; I was having trouble going to sleep. I got up, so grateful they took the IV off. I was free to walk around where ever I wanted in the hospital. I decided to walk down the hall to the emergency area. It was very quiet, no one really there just a few drug addicts in for some sleep. "Help!" someone yelled. "Help we need help" they yelled again. That voice it was so familiar, I just don't remember where I had heard it before. The halls were dark. Since there were a lot of patients sleeping in the hospital they turned off the lights. The only light that was on was at the front desk and the outside; there were two double doors, and in between the doors the light was on. Two guys were walking through the doors and yelling for help. I couldn't see their faces because they were wearing their hoods. They were both soaking wet; I guess it was raining out. "Help" one of the guys said. No, it couldn't be. Could it? I finally remembered that voice. My breath got stuck in my throat, I can't believe my eyes. It happened, there is really hope. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to scream and run but I was frozen. It could be the end!

**Well there you go I got the next chapter up. I really hope you like it. It took me a long time to write with all that has been happening. Please review and favourite or follow or whatever just as long as it's something. I need more comments. Okay I'm going to make a deal with you guys; If I get up to 5 reviews and 5 people who favourites this or puts this story on their alerts then I will put up the next chapter. I will work on this for a long time then when I get the 5 and 5 I will put up the next chapter. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Believe

**Well I don't have all the reviews that I wanted, but I couldn't resist. I have to update. Thanks to who have been reading my story but I hope that I get more people reading. I am trying my best to update as much as I can. It's one of my new year's resolutions to keep up and update as much as I can. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7: Believe

Nick's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Kevin; he was helping Joe into the hospital with Summer close behind them helping Alex. I started running down the hall to them. "Joe!" I yelled. "Go get help! Hurry!" Kevin said as he lowered Joe to the floor. I nodded and turned around to find a doctor, or a nurse. I started ran to the end of the hall wall way. "Help" I yelled. "I need help" I kept screaming. I reached a hall; I had a three choices. Go left or right or just keep going straight. I looked down all the halls, trying to decide on which hall to take. I saw a doctor down the right hall. I started running. "Help! I need help" I yelled. The doctor turned around and saw me. He was my doctor, he knew about Joe and the whole kidnapping. "Hey, you're supposed to be in your room" he said. "Not now, it's my brother. He needs help. They found him" I said slightly out of breath. He nodded and I turned around to lead him back to where Joe and Kevin were. I saw Joe lying on the floor, it was the first time I saw Joe's face. It was covered in blood. Whoever beat him up did a pretty good job. I could hardly see his face. "What happened?" I asked kneeling next to Joe. "Come on Nick, let the doctor work." Kevin said. "No" I said. "C'mon" Kevin said as he grabbed my arms to pull me back. "No!" I started yelling, as I tried to get out of his grip. "Joe!...Joe!" I kept repeating. The doctor called for a gurney and some nurses, they got Joe on the bed and led him away. "Joe" I cried out one last time, letting tears fall from my eyes. I calmed down and Kevin just kneeled with me as I cried. Joe my older brother, if it weren't for me he wouldn't be in there. "It's my fault." I whispered. "No don't blame yourself like that." Kevin said as he gave me a hug. Time passed so slowly, we decided to not call our parents yet. Not until we knew that we could see Joe; if he wanted Joe can call them. Give them a little surprise. Joe was still in the emergency, I think. The doctors always talked to Kevin maybe because he was the oldest. Summer, was sitting silently next to Kevin. She never said a word about anything. Alex just had a twisted ankle and some cuts and bruises, but she would be okay. From what I heard she was waiting for something in the room next to Joe. I couldn't even imagine what Joe was going through right now. He was let go, but they did this to him. They will pay! I thought to myself.

Joe's P.O.V

The pain, I can't believe what they put me through. I really think I'm going to be a goner. I tried to protect Alex; she didn't deserve to be beaten like she was. I needed to wake up now. "Get more O-neg down here!" someone yelled. I started to open my eyes, everything was so blurry. "Ugh" I groaned as the pain hit me from all over. "He's coming around." Someone else said. "Where's Alex" I managed to get out. "Honey, we need you to relax and let us help. Do you know where you are?" someone asked. I shook my head the last I remember was talking to Kevin on the phone. "No! Alex!" I yelled as I tried to get everyone off of me. "What's his name?" someone asked. "It's…Lucas. Joe Lucas." Another person said. "Joe, Joe you need to calm down; and tell me if this hurts" I felt something on my foot pushing hard, when a sharp pain traveled up my back. "Ah!" I screamed out as I turned to my side and saw a door. On the door was a window and in the room next to me was Alex. "Is that Alex?" I asked as my vision went blurry. "Yea, she's okay. But Joe we need to take care of you now." Someone said. I lay back down on the bed, and started feeling dizzy. "How are you doing Joe?" someone asked.

Normal P.O.V

"I feel dizzy." Joe said as his voice faded away. "Joe? Joe, stay with me" Nurse Carol called out. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly. "He's getting tacky" Carol yelled. The rapid beeping slowed to a solid beep. "Flat line" Dr. Carter yelled. A bright light was turned on by one of the nurses shinning down on Joe. Nurses and doctors started to run all over the room, running for supplies and all types of meds. Alex was in the next room watching everything. "Joe" she whispered as tears started to fall down her face. "Is he going to be okay?" Alex asked her doctor who was checking her cuts. "I don't know, but once I'm done with you I can find out what I can." The doctor said. Alex nodded with worry written across her face.

Nick's P.O.V

I heard a group of people yelling and running, I looked up and saw some nurses running out grabbing supplies and running back to a room. "Is that Joe's room?" I asked quietly. Kevin looked up and saw what I saw. "Uh…no…no that's not his room" Kevin answered. I could tell he was lying to me. He always had pauses in his sentences when he lied. "Okay" I quietly said. As I looked back down, I was getting tired from the crying I did earlier. Summer was still quiet, I tried to talk to her but she stayed quiet. If anything happens to Joe, nothing will be the same ever again. No, I can't think like that Joe will make it. I have to believe.

**Well here it is I know it's short but I figure that I am going to leave you thinking for a while. Well what do you think will Joe make it? Can the doctors revive him from the flat line? Tell me what you think will happen. Please review and share with friends. **


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Okay the last chapter was kind of short but I found a really good place to stop. Hopefully this chapter is good. I don't know if I am going to end this soon or not. It depends on what idea's come to me. Well hope you like this. I really wish that I could get more people reading my story. But thanks to those who have been reading my story.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 8: Secrets

Normal P.O.V

"Try again 150" the doctor yelled holding the paddles. Joe's body jumped as the shock went through his body. "Still flat line" Nurse Carol yelled. "Try again, 200" the doctor yelled again. Joe's body jumped once again because of the shock. "Nothing" another nurse called. "Again 200" the doctor yelled. Joe's body jumped again to the shock that flowed throughout his body. "Continue CPR I'll go see what the family wants to do." The doctor said. He walked out to talk to the family as a med student kept CPR going.

Nick's P.O.V

It had been hours since the doctors talked to us, well Kevin at least. I never did go back to my room, I pretty much checked myself out. Dr. Carter came up to Kevin and I. "How is Joe?" I asked right away. "Nick" Kevin warned, and motioned for me to sit down. I sighed and sat back in my chair, Kevin and the doctor walked away to talk. I don't see why he is treating me like a kid; I am old enough to deal with what is happening. I really want to see Joe, maybe I can just take a peak. I looked to Kevin and both Kevin the doctor were busy talking. I need to see what's going on. I got up and thought I could sneak by them. "Nick go get changed if you're going for a walk." Kevin called out. I nodded to him and walked back to my room. I quickly got changed and began to make my way to the trauma room, where Nick was. I looked into the room and someone was doing CPR on Joe and another, who looked like another doctor, was pushing a tube down his throat. I busted into the room. "What are you doing to my brother?" I called out. "What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here." Someone said. Fear struck over me, tears began to burn in my eyes. My doctor, now Joe's doctor, came back in not even noticing me. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I…I…he needed an airway" someone else stuttered. "You're a med student in your second year; you aren't qualified to perform an intubation." Dr. Carter yelled, as he moved the other guy over to continue the procedure he started. After a silent moment doctor carter called out that he was in. "Start bagging" he motioned to the guy he was just yelling at. "He getting tacky on 100% oxygen" a nurse called out. "Paddles!" the doctor called out. "Charge at 200" he called out "Clear". Joe's body jumped. "What are you doing?" I cried. "How did you get in here?" Dr. Carter called out. I got scared seeing Joe in that condition. I looked around and turned to run. I ran down the hall and past Kevin, and through the door. "Nick!" I heard Kevin call out after me. I stopped and started pacing back and forth. "Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked. I stayed silent. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I began to breathe really fast and shallow. "I…I need to rehearse. Joe wanted to rehearse our new song." I quickly said getting confused. Kevin grabbed me and pulled me back to the hospital. "What are you talking about? You know that Joe is here in the hospital." Kevin said. I couldn't understand. I couldn't catch my breath, so I just kept breathing fast.

Normal P.O.V

Dr. Carter came out of the trauma room just about to tell them what happened to Joe. Kevin was trying to talk to Nick but he looked as if he was staring off into space. "Is he okay?" Dr. Carter asked once he approached the waiting area. "I…I don't know he came running out here and he started to breathe fast and now he's getting all confused." Kevin tried to explain everything to the doctor. "Let me see him." Dr. Carter called out. He rushed up to Nick and felt his forehead. "Nick, Nick listen to me; do you know where you are?" he asked. "Joe, it was my fault. Joe." Nick whispered. Dr. Carter took out a flash light and beamed it into his eyes. "Great, he's in shock. Get me a gurney!" he yelled. "Nick, you're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." Dr. Carter reassured him. Kevin was silent in the background, just hoping and praying that his brothers will be okay. The doctor and some nurses wheeled Nick away on a stretcher to another room. Kevin just stood and watched Nick being wheeled off, he was alone. Both his brothers in bad condition and he couldn't build up the courage to call his parents.

Nick's P.O.V

"Nick, you need to calm down." Someone said as I tried to catch my breath. They had some oxygen going up my nose and an IV in my arm. "No, I need to see Joe" I said as I tried to get up. "Let's give him a sedative." The doctor yelled out as he tried to keep me down to the bed along with two other nurses. I began to feel sleepy and everything went dark.

"No, he'll be okay he just got a little worried." I heard Kevin's voice. I opened my eyes and saw my hospital room again; the only difference was that I saw Joe right beside me. "Joe?" I questioned. "Nick, you're awake" Kevin said surprised. I looked over to Joe and he had a tube going into his mouth and an IV. There were a lot of machines around him. "What happened to Joe?" I asked. "He is going to be okay. The doctor is on his way to take the tube out right now." Kevin said. I was about to get up to see Joe when Kevin stopped me. "He's going to be fine. You need to rest." Kevin said. "Listen to your brother." someone said. I looked behind Kevin as he turned to see who was talking. It was the doctor. "Okay Joe you ready to get that tube out?" he asked. Joe nodded yes. I was so relieved that everything would be okay. "Okay Joe when I tell you I want you to blow out as hard as you can." he said as he squirted some fluid through a needle to the tube. Joe once again nodded. "Okay and blow out now" he said. Joe started to blow out as the doctor pulled out the tube. Once the tube was out Joe started to cough really hard. "You should be fine; if you're fine tonight you can go home tomorrow. Joe nodded, "thirsty" he whispered. "I'll go get you some water" Kevin said. Both Kevin and the doctor left the room. "Are you okay?" Joe asked. "Yea I'm fine." I said quietly. "Did anyone call mom and dad yet?" I asked. "No I don't think so. We can ask Kevin when he gets back." Joe said as he looked at me. His face was full of cuts and bruises. "What did they do to you?" I questioned. Joe's face showed emotional pain as he remembered the painful memories. I instantly regretted my question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember" I said slowly. "It's okay. I...I'm just going to need to talk to someone. I'm going to need help for a while. But I will be okay eventually." Joe said. Just then Kevin walked in with a cup of water and a phone in hand. "So who feels like giving this good news to mom and dad?" Kevin asked. Joe and I looked at each other I could tell that he wanted to but so did I. "Joe can" I said. He needs to hear their voice more than I do. "Okay here's a phone." Kevin said handing him the phone. Joe began to dial the number and held the phone to his ear. He took a breath as he waited for the phone to be answered. "Hi mom" Joe said. He smiled once he heard the voice of our mom on the other end. "Yea mom it's me. I'm at the hospital, Kevin found me." he said with tears welling up in his eyes. I could tell that everything would be okay. We could get back to our lives.

Joe's phone call didn't last very long; my parents talked to him and said they would be here in ten minutes. Joe and I have been catching up; he told me that he would tell everyone what happened to him when he was ready. I really wanted to know what happened but I guess that I'll find out soon enough. I'm just glad that our family is back together along with two new friends. Summer and Alex were both in the cafeteria getting some lunch. They have been in there most of the time catching up and venting. Alex had been through enough that Alex was talking to Summer about what happened. It seemed to be helping her a lot. It was going to take major counseling to get over this, but before it hits me I wanna enjoy my life right now in this moment.

Joe's P.O.V

I was trying to stay positive and happy for Nick but it was getting harder every minute that passed. I forced a smile, a laugh every second. I would tell them, but I can't I don't want them to know about that pain yet. Nick and I were talking when our parents came in. "Mom, dad" I said once they came in. They looked over to me and started screaming in excitement. They both ran over to me and gave me the tightest hug ever that it hurt my injuries. I groaned and my parents immediately jumped back. I was in so much pain both emotionally and physically. "Sorry" they both said in a panic. I tried to show them it didn't hurt that much but I didn't do a good job of hiding it. "Should I get the doctor to give you more pain meds?" my mom asked as she pointing to the door. "No, I'm…I'll be fine" I groaned. "Listen Joe you don't need to be strong. You've been through a lot and it's fine to be hurt right now." Nick said. I ignored him and continued to deny any help I needed. I need to stay strong enough for now; I've been through this much I can survive through a little pain, that includes how painfully long this day felt.

The time passed so slowly that I thought we'd been there for weeks. My parents and brothers kept talking about how happy they were to be back together. Summer and Alex came back in after a while and entered into the conversation. I stayed quiet in the background to figure out where and when I should tell my parents and brothers what really happened. I made Alex promise not to tell anyone and she did promise. The only thing I was worried about was that if she could keep that promise. Everything seemed to get more complicated since Nick got kidnapped; ever since my family got caught up in this it became a lot harder in my life to be happy. I seriously should talk to someone, someone who is a professional with dealing with these types of things. A counselor or a shrink, I never thought that I would be saying that but still it's true.

Eventually my parent and Kevin and Summer and Alex left. Nick and I were trying to find something to watch on the five channels the hospital did have. It was getting late but Nick and I kept having flashbacks whenever we fell asleep. I had the worst of it, Nick wasn't that bad. He could barely remember anything of it. Just the one beating was all he took, but me; I had the worst of it. Nothing would ever be the same ever again. I could only wish that this never happened to me or my family. Everything seemed so unfair, we never did anything wrong. Maybe I should tell Nick, I don't like Secrets.

**Well there you go, hope that you liked it. I will update as soon as possible, I will work on it as much as I can. Do you think that Joe will tell Nick what happened to him? What did happen to Joe? I need you to give me your feedback on these questions I just asked you. Please review and share this story with others. Hope you like my story; I don't know how it's turning out. All I hope is that it is as good as at least one other story on this website. So hope you liked it and again please comment.**


	9. Chapter 9: Runaway, Don't Stop

Well I hate to say it but this story is coming to an end. Don't worry though I am going to be working on a new story…well I will be once I find out what I am going to do it on. Got any ideas? If you do please leave a review with your idea. Well I hope I get some ideas because I am running low right now. Well let's get on with the story now.

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 9: Runaway, Don't Stop

Joe's P.O.V

Nothing was going to seem the same ever again. Everything is different now. I couldn't stop repeating that same sentence in my head over and over again. I can't believe what I was about to say. As much as I wanted to tell Nick I regretted what I was about to say. "Nick, um…do you…you want to know what really happened?" I said slowly, trying to find the right words. Nick picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Joe, you're my big brother of course I want to know what happened. But listen to me and listen good. You don't have to tell me until you're ready. Nothing will be the same okay? I get that but with everything we'd been through I could wait to find out. I don't want you to say a word until you're ready." Nick said. I just looked down and started to fiddle with the bracelet from the hospital. I just nodded and stayed quiet. He was right. He may be younger. But he was smart. Very. Mature.

Nothing was going to be the same. It would never be the same, these memories burned in my mind forever. One day he would put the pieces together and figure out what I went through and what Promise I had to make. That's when I remembered that I also promised to never tell a soul. It wouldn't be the same having to sneak around all the time. Having to lie to nick and Kevin even Alex and summer and I don't even know them all that well, although they are very reliable. Even though Alex was afraid to go she went anyway so that Nick would be okay.

Nick's P.O.V

I really wanted to know what was going on with Joe lately. He's been acting a if nothing were wrong. Also he has been very secretive. I know that I shouldn't bug him about it so I have been trying to keep myself buy, enjoying the time with my family. Summer has been trying to help Alex through this, she has been through a lot. I went for a walk earlier and I saw Alex and her parents. Her parents didn't seem very ideal. They weren't even asking how she was, they were just arguing with each other. I didn't want her to know that I knew, considering how much she didn't want us to know. I can't believe someone who would rather argue than see if their child is alright.

Alex's P.O.V

Nothing changed even after the beating I got nothing changed my parents kept on fighting and arguing. It isn't even my dad, that was my moms boyfriend. He wasn't the ideal father figure, always finding ways to exclude me any time he gets the chance. He is the exact reason I can't get a cell phone. I'd rather live here with those boys, but no my mom won't understand. she doesn't know them, well neither do I but still. They can't know about what my life was like away from L.A.

ONE WEEK LATER

Joe's P.O.V

The pen scratched on the paper as I signed the discharge papers, we were out. Alex was being held hostage until she agrees to go through with the therapy session. It was a guideline for anyone who had been through a trauma, Nick and I finished off our session yesterday and we got the okay to leave today. I was up at the crack of dawn ready to go,the taste of hospital jello would be a taste I can't forget. Nick and I finished the papers and went to see Alex before we went. "hey." I said as I entered the room. "don't hey me, traitor." she said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not the traitor you could be out of here too if you would just go through with the therapy session." I defended my self. She let out a smile and started to chuckle. "Why can't I get mad at you?" she asked. I shrugged and smiled right back to her. We talked for a bit until I couldn't wait any longer to get out of that hospital. I promised that I would come back to visit her everyday until she got out. I left her room and went to find Nick. I was his ride home. Once I found him we went outside and there was a swamp of reports that surrounded us. "Nick is it true you were held captive?" "Do the police have any leads?" "Did you recognize the kidnappers?" the questions shot to us like bullets, as cameras blinded our vision. I just started pushing through making sure I had nick behind me at all times. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. Having been through all that, made us a little more cautious than normal. Being famous does make you away but this was a whole new level. I can't imagine how my friends and family would treat us back home. All I know was that we had to get out of here. "Joe! Nick! Over here!" someone yelled. I looked around and saw Kevin pushing through the crowd of reporters. I showed nick where Kevin was and we both made our way towards him. "Thought you might need some help" he said once we reached him. Nick and I both thanked Kevin as we pushed through to our car.

The car ride was silent with the occasional cough or one worded sentences. Nick hasn't said a word the whole way. Being that traumatized at his age it would take a toll on him. Once we got back home we walked in and my parents ran over to welcome us. Nick had his head down and flinched once my dad gave him a pat on his back. Everything went quiet and Nick looked at all of us. I couldn't help in anyway to make the pain go away. My little brother was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything. Nick just ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. My dad was about to go to see what was wrong when I stopped him. "I'll go talk to him" I said, I went up the stairs two at a time before anyone could object. No one else in my family knows what we were really going through. That's when I agreed with nick about his song a little bit longer, they say they know but they don't really understand. I walked up to Nick's room and knocked on the door a couple of times before I walked in. Nick was sitting on the edge of his bed with is head in his hands crying."Nick" I whispered. "It's not the same, I can't trust anyone. It doesn't feel safe" He explained through his sobs. I sat beside him and slowly leaned over to give him a hug. I broke down right there. "I know...I really do know how you feel. I feel the same way." I said. "When will it go back to normal?" he asked. "It won't...this is our new normal. We just need to move on slowly, when were ready." Nick just nodded and calmed down a bit. "Are you ready to go back down?" I questioned after a while. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright let's go back and see mom and dad, remember that here were safe." I explained. "Okay" he whispered. We both walked down and found our parents sitting in the dining room. Once they saw us they stayed a little calmer. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" my mom asked Nick. "I'm okay, just a little jumpy." he replied. "I'm sorry about earlier" he continued. "No son it's not your fault. We understand that your going to need time. Both of you, that's why were taking a break from the band and we'll go back when you both are ready." my dad explained. I just nodded and said that I was going to be in my room.

Nick's P.O.V

I walked up the stairs back to my room. I walked in and looked around. That's when I felt a arm around my neck and covered my mouth. My eyes widened as the shock went though my body. "Listen" the voice said. I recognized it. It was one of the kidnappers. Once the shock wore off I began to struggle for my life. "Move again and I will slit your throat." he warned me as he pulled out a knife. Fear took over my body as I began to freeze up. "We know where you live now. Don't think you can get away that easy. Don't expect to find your brother in his bed tomorrow. Don't say a word of this to anyone or else." the voice said. A single tear fell as I processed what was happening. Then relief hit me when someone knocked on the door.

Joe's P.O.V

Something didn't feel right, it felt as if nick were in danger again. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. I still decided to check on nick and make sure he was okay. I walked across the hall to Nick's room and knocked on the door right before I opened it. Inside was what I feared. A guy was making his way out the window while nick was laying on the ground. "Nick" I whispered as I ran up to him. "Nick, nick are you okay?" I asked as I helped him to his feet. "Yea I'm fine, but we have to leave. All of us we need to run and never look back." He exclaimed "What are you talking about?" I questioned. He ignored my question and ran downstairs. "Mom! Dad!" he kept shouting all the way down the stairs. Both our parents rushed over to the bottom of the stairs with worried faces. "What's the matter?" they said in unison. "I can't say" Nick mouthed as he made a motion to writing on my hand. My mom got the hint, my dad and I on the other hand had no idea what he was doing. She came back with a pen and paper. Ah, I thought. Nick began writing what he was going to say. We all watched in silence for what felt like an eternity. Then finally he handed the paper to me.

_They found us! I don't know how but they did...we need to leave now. But don't panic then they'll know I told you. We'll plan a vacation to NYC but instead we'll go home to New Jersey. No one can know where we really are. I gotta warn Alex and see if she is shilling to run or take a chance and stay here. Start packing once we make the plan out loud...they're listening everywhere we need to burn this after reading._

I nodded and handed the paper to my parents. "So Nick what about we go on vacation?" I began to put our plan into action. "Yea, mom, dad let's go to New York we haven't been there in a while" nick added. "Yea okay, we could leave tonight if you hurry." my dad said as he walked to the fireplace in the next room. "hey what about Alex can we take her with us as long as it's okay with her parents?" I asked. "Sure sweetie." my mom replied. Nick and I ran up the stairs to pack some clothes. I followed nick to his room, I didn't trust leaving him alone again. "you can go pack, you don't have to wait for me." Nick said as he began to pack. "No okay I saw that guy leave your room and I'm sure that he saw me. I'm not leaving you alone, not until they are put behind bars." I argued. He just nodded and continued to pack. I was on full alert now, I jumped at every sound that was made. "Would you relax?" Nick exclaimed. I turned around and looked at him. "No I wont...they could come back and I'm not going to let them take you or me ever again." I replied. "okay what happened there that has you so freaked?" Nick questioned. I couldn't answer I froze trying to get my mind on something else, I couldn't think about what they did to me. What I said, it made them hurt Alex after I promised her she wouldn't get hurt. "Listen, okay you can talk to me. It may be hard to talk about but everything will be okay" nick reassured me. I nodded and began to tell him. " They...they made me join an organization." I blurted out. Nick didn't do anything, as if it wasn't bad. "Which organization?" he questioned. "British Intelligence" I said. "So?" He asked. "So I have to spy on my own country, I'm a terrorist. I'm going to jail unless I find a way to get out." I said with a shaky voice. "Oh, now I see why your worried." Nick said. I put my face into my hands trying to figure out a plan.

Alex's P.O.V

I was watching tv when the psychologist came in. "Are you ready to talk now?" she asked. I sighed, "Yea I guess so." I answered amber, the psychologist. "Alright then, so how have you been since the incident?" Amber asked as she sat in a chair next to my bed. "Okay I guess, I'm still afraid to be alone in the dark, still having nightmares" I confessed. "Yes, that is normal, being through a trauma like that. Why are you Adair of being alone in the dark?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I was walking alone in a dark street when they got me, they always kept the lights off. I can't be in the dark when I don't know what's going on." I answered trying to hold back tears. "It's okay to cry if you want to." she said reaching for a box of tissue. "I just don't understand, why did this happen to me? why me?" I asked beginning to cry. "I don't know why...so how is it at home?" she asked. "Alright I guess...not very great...it's horrible." I said working my way down to horrible. "How so?" Amber asked. "My mom got re-married and he new husband, well he is so great...he pretends I don't exist, when my mom isn't home he beats in me. So I try not to be alone with him. But I graduate in June so I am going to move far away from him." I began ranting. "That was why, when Nick and I escaped the first time and they found us, I made Joe promise me they wouldn't hurt me. But they took him away...to different room! He said something to them, and they got pissed...Joe promised that he would keep me safe and he was the reason they hurt me." I said raising my voice. I couldn't keep my tears back anymore. "Now have you and Joe worked this out?" she asked. I nodded as I grabbed a tissue. "Yea I talked to him about it...I am still wondering what he said but were friends now and I just want to get out of here." I said. "Well I see no signs of any harm to yourself or others. You seem to be handling this like most of us would, so I let the front desk know that you are free to go." she smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Yea, here is my card if you ever need to talk, and a brochure for a support group here in L.A and on back in New Jersey." she said giving me some papers and her card. I smiled and thanked her for everything. amber left and began to get ready. Once I was ready I went to the front desk to sign my discharge papers and call Joe to tell him I got out. "Hey Alex...are you getting out?" Someone said behind me. I was terrified to turn around, but did it anyway. There was Joe standing there with his smile. "Yea, finally saw psych and got the therapy over with. I was just going to call you to let you know." I said with relief. "Yea, well nick and I can't stand it here, so were taking off on a vacation, we were going to see if you wanted to come." h said. "Really? I can come?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Okay sure just let me tell my mom" I said taking out my cell phone. "Don't you mean ask?" Joe said. "no I mean I'll tell her I'm going with you...she won't care." I said. He just left it alone as I began to dial my moms number. I told my mom and as usual she didn't care. "I have something for you." Joe said. "What? Oh no I told you, you don't need to get me anything. I said worried he bought me something expensive. "Here, it's no problem...really." he said giving me a wrapped box. I sighed and took it. I unwrapped the box carefully in case it was something expensive. Inside was a new iPhone 4g. "Oh, Joe I can't take this from you" I said trying to hand it back. "No it's the least I could do after you helped nick. Please keep it...I already programmed it so I can't return it." he smiled. "Fine, thank you." I said taking the iPhone and walking out with Joe. We left and got some plane tickets to New Jersey. They filled me in on the plan and that were making several stops along the way. So now here we are, living in a rundown apartment in New York. We needed to blend in so we got everything new. The only expensive thing we had was the apartment. As Nick said, from now on until those creeps are caught we need to Runaway, don't stop.

Well there you go. Hope you liked the story. Reviews are always welcome. Please let me know if i should do a sequel or try another story!


End file.
